Everything has a beginning
by moony the chupz
Summary: TenpouKenren. People talked about their relationship. The gossip must have started some day. Ever wondered how? I'll take care of it. Translation of my fic Tout a un commencement.


"... A so?"

"Marshal..."

Kenren looked all around him. The books scattered on the floor covered almost all of the room. Resting more or less comfortably (never mind how) on the opened volumes, covered up in unsteady piles, was Marshal Tenpou.

Or at least, only his body could be seen, any vision of the head being obstructed by the huge book the marshal held in front of him.

A couple of metres away, a _particularly_ good-looking young man, with a _devastating_ ironic smile and _so goddamned classy_ short black hair stood near the entrance... at least, that was what he thought of him

And the devastating young man in question (uh, no, sorry, that part was about the smile) was waving by the tip of his fingers an nth administrative paper which was waiting to be stamped with a certain seal, probably buried under an accumulation of books.

A vein throbbed of the general's forehead as he was waving in the air the paper at which Tenpou didn't even cast a glance.

"You're not listening to me!!!"

"..."

The annoyance starting to take over, Kenren headed resolutely over to the figure leaning against a shelf and gripped with both hands the monstrous book which prevented him from seeing Tenpou's face. He turned it entirely towards himself, revealing a face maybe even more handsome than his ('Wait a minute, what did I think just now? Humpf!'), wide-eyed, like a kid from whom somebody had just nicked the stuffed animal he was clutching in his arms not two minutes ago.

Tenpou directed an inquisitive look to the man standing before him.

Who had dared interrupt Tenpou-sama in the noble act of reading?

Kenren took two steps back, bearing a forced smile.

"Er... ah ah... It's just that you weren't answering Marshal... And well, so, er, you must put your steal on that."

The dark eyes were still fixed upon him.

Kenren was starting to fell uneasy. This guy really excelled in making you feel guilty, when you were only doing your rightful job !

"I see. I'll take care of that."

Tenpou drew a foot in front of him, never stopping to gaze at the general squirming before him. The book was now hanging partly opened from his left hand.

The other hand advanced then, gripping Kenren's sleeve, whose owner fidgeted under his boss' unusual look. Tenpou finally stood up completely, reducing the distance between their two faces to a couple of centimetres.

Kenren being unable to escape, the marshal's right leg was now in direct contact with his. It's really amazing how a room can become all of a sudden.

Kenren drew his head gradually away, bending over the desk (what was the damn thing doing behind, anyway?), blushing. Unfortunately for him, Tenpou's head had followed the motion entirely and Kenren now felt his breath on his lips.

Yep, sure enough, it immediately starts to get hotter when one's skin is in contact with another human being. That must be the reason.

"Do you perhaps have something else to say, general?"

Kenren emitted some strangled noise. This really wasn't right, he couldn't control the situation at all.

"Hum... I..."

"Very well, I shall then monopolize this."

It wasn't really difficult then for the marshal to reduce the few centimetres that separated their two faces, triggering off a very wet contact in the area of the lips.

Kenren was bending further and further over the desk, moaning. Tenpou had closed his eyes, and was kissing him with rising assurance, holding him firmly by his arm.

'You must be fucking kidding, I can't be snogging... snogging... him...!'

Kenren's thoughts were getting out of focus. Argh, no, that couldn't be!

And yet, it still seemed to him that those lips working on his were really, goddamn really not unpleasant.

'Oh shit!'

Kenren left somewhere behind his shoulder the last bit of reluctance he was keeping god-knows-where, and threw himself forward brutally, regaining apparent stability (and dignity?), taking advantage of the reversed situation to deepen the kiss by inserting his tongue.

The strangled noise which came then from the person pressed against him could very well be moaning.

The kiss hadn't gone on for several seconds before the pressure on each side grew stronger, and both men collapsed on one side of the desk. Their mouths had to unstick during the process, that which they hurried to correct as soon as they were on a much steadier area (i.e the floor).

Tenpou threw into a random corner of the room the book he was holding until then in his hand (not without forgetting to mark conscientiously the page, duty comes first!). He then used this brand new manual freedom to see what lies under the general's clothes (we all know it could only be skin, but you never know, maybe scientific interest…).

His hand hungrily stroked the young man's back, then stomach, then further up his chest. Kenren could now do nothing but passionately kiss the man facing him, endlessly tortured by new strokes.

The two men turned, mixing in the meantime quite a number of books within the multitude covering the floor, bringing numerous hushed sounds of all sorts, then they stabilized themselves again, one on top of the other.

At this precise moment, noise erupted at the door and Mr. angry clerk entered, if that can be called entering (it was more something like "crashing on books"), fulminating with the time Marshal Tenpô took to put his stamp on a simple sheet of paper, which was by the way absolutely vital for the current affair and... gl...

Kenren, who was now on top of his boss, turned his head to the new intruder, trying to clear his blurred head with some difficulty.

The poor clerk (who probably hadn't asked for a such a sight -although, you never know...) looked at the two shaggy-looking faces and the unfocused eyes. His gaze then slid on the rumpled clothing, the still shining saliva on Kenren's throat, the latter's hand, shoved somewhere-he-didn't-want-to-know, the two erections clearly visible under the clothes, then went back to the doorknob,and he decided that using it just after being back in the corridor would be a good idea.

The door shut with a bang and Kenren turned his head towards the man stuck under him. A silence that lasted exactly three nanoseconds settled between them before Tenpou, as undisturbed as if nothing had ever happened, opened his mouth:

"Tonight, in my room?"

Sure Tenpou would have set the record for best composure.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beta reader: UpperClassK9. It would still be far from something readable without my beta )

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So, heeeere it is :)

I know it looks so much like a fiction written only for the lemon part, but I assure you it's not! I just wrote it as the thing crossed my head (sfx : pweek pweek pweek -Gotcha!!!), and to be honest it was absolutely hilarious to write. I hope you too enjoyed reading it.

And the so-called "pico-sequel":

(tomorrow, inside Tenpou's office)

Tenpou, _looking up_: Uh? I wonder where it's gone, in the end?

Kenren, _stretching then putting his pants back on:_ What?

Tenpou: Well, the paper I'm supposed to put my stamp on...

Kenren's gaze turns to the room infested by books and flying papers, one of which just flying out.

Kenren: ... K'so.


End file.
